Flash Zone - DCAU Series - 1
by Viper2017King
Summary: Flash is in deep trouble when all of Flash's villains join together to defeat him. Now, he calls in the Justice League for help. In turn, the Flash Rogues call in the Legion of Doom. The battle is on but can Flash survive long enough to see it?
1. Chapter 1

**Note - **The League, characters, and history are trademarks of DC Comics, Inc. No infringement of copyright is intended and no profits are being made from these efforts.

**Note** - This continuity is after Flash nearly went into the Speed Force and after Project Cadmus collapsed.

Chapter 1

This meeting was quite unique. After all, which person dares to invite all the Flash villains at one place in Central City? The club was cleared of all unwanted guests and one person appeared in front of the crowd. This place was like a small movie theater with lots of lighting, no screens, and one exit. Chattering arose between the villains as they discussed the invitation. This man was in a costume similar to the Flash, except that the colors are reversed.

"Welcome, villains. I have a wish to start an organization with the sole purpose of permanently defeating the Flash. Each one of us has tried individually but has always failed. Even a fusion between two of the world's greatest villains, Lex Luthor and Braniac, couldn't take down our Flash. We've defeated him temporarily but he always comes back to send us to jail again. Now, we have an entire legion of superheroes backing up the Flash. Our top-notch criminals have been reduced to petty thefts. Today, I propose to form an organization to bring the Flash down permanently by any means necessary. My name is Professor Zoom. You may call me Reverse-Flash.

Now, I already have a few respected colleagues of yours endorsing my plan. I would like my enlightened acquaintances to come up to show you our growing support for this organization. These fine men will be known as the Rogues. They will be our top agents and are our alpha squad. These following villains are the Rogues: Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Weather Wizard, Heatwave, and Mirror Master.

Whoever would like to join can enlist with the Calculator, who has agreed to help us in exchange for a few favors. Think long and hard because we will appreciate all the help we can get. We will divide villains by different squads according to their use and their talent. We have plenty of refreshments and would be pleased to answer any questions. Thank you for your support."

As most villains climbed up to grab refreshments, Grodd thought to himself that he liked the idea of a criminal organization. Perhaps he should attempt to create one as well. Several villains talked to Calculator so that they could enlist while others had made way out the door. Grodd chose to stay to hear their numbers first. If it were any other villain, the meeting would not have been able to be considered. It was simply that the Reverse-Flash was the archnemesis of the Flash and was well-respected and revered in the villain community.

After ten minutes or so, Professor Zoom smiled and said loudly, "Now, now. We can't have too much fun when the party hasn't even started. The Calculator has a list of our current roster. If you would be so kind as to listen to him, you may find our roster quite large."

Calculator was a tan-skinned man wearing dark glasses, a black suit, black tie, and black slacks. He gave a creepy smile with his hands on his laptop. "Our current members are Professor Zoom, Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Weather Wizard, Heatwave, Mirror Master, Abra Kadabra, Pied Piper, the Top, the Fiddler, the Trickster, the Shade, the Thinker, Doctor Alchemy, Mr. Element, Golden Glider, Rainbow Raider, Razer, Turtle, and the Eel. That accounts for twenty Flash villains. All late additions are welcome. To all villains who have not either joined or left, you are given five minutes to decide."

Many of the villains who had not joined started to leave the club at this point and the rest were very conflicted. Who doesn't want to make a mark in history by themselves? But who can resist a chance to take down the Flash? Most of these villains were looking at Grodd to see what he would do. Grodd knew a good business opportunity when he saw on so he decided to enlist. Then the majority of the villains left decided to join the organization. Those who didn't left the building.

Calculator gave another creepy smile after the decisions of every villain in the building had been finalized. "I am pleased to announce that we have had several unexpected additions. These additions are Gorilla Grodd, T.O. Morrow, Eradicator, Cobalt Blue, and the Griffin. This gives the organization five more members which we are glad to have."

Professor Zoom said "Let us celebrate and rejoice for this event." So the party began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Note - How'd you like Chapter 1? Please tell me if you enjoyed it and review. I'm going to try to complete one chapter each day.**

* * *

"Wally, can you deliver this to S.T.A.R. Labs?" Another day as a forensics scientist was about to end but of course, the Central City Police Department just happened to need a delivery. "Sure, boss." Wally had a reputation for being a very lighthearted and fun co-worker. However, being in the Justice League had disadvantages, like not being taken seriously. The Justice League, as a whole, viewed the Flash as an immature speedster who counted on his abilities to carry him through missions rather than focus on tactical analysis.

However, the Justice League had a newfound respect after seeing the Flash nearly lose his life to take down the fusion between Lex Luthor and Brainac. Each member in the Justice League had seen the commitment and focus that the Flash had and knew that he may have had a careless attitude, but when they needed him, he could deliver in the clutch. As these thoughts circled his mind, he walked out of the building with a package in hand after saying good-bye to his co-workers.

As he left the building, he popped his ring open, a costume popped out, and three seconds later, he suddenly transformed into the Flash. He raced to the main Central City S.T.A.R. Labs facility and put the package onto the doorsteps. Then he signaled J'onn to teleport him to the Watchtower. But, the signal was jammed. What in the world? Flash tried again but it was also jammed. What was he going to do? It was going to be his turn for Monitor Duty and he would get to relax and sleep for the next few hours.

* * *

Meanwhile Professor Zoom had purposely asked both Gorilla Grodd and T.O. Morrow to a private meeting. "What is this about? I have already joined so what do you want from me?" Professor Zoom gave a wicked smile as Grodd's irritation amused him. "Ease up, my friend. I will be giving both of you the opportunity of your lives. Grodd, I want you to become my advisor. You will have authority over every single member of this organization excluding present company, of course. You will lead these villains with me and will be only second to me. You will bear a great responsibility but with it will come great power. All of the manpower, equipment, and intelligence, which you could only dream of, will be available to you. We already have hundreds of henchmen at our disposal and a huge base has already been built for us. You are a criminal mastermind and would be perfect in taking down the Flash. The choice is utterly yours but without your help, it will be difficult to do."

Grodd knew that Professor Zoom was quite intelligent but he definitely wasn't a mastermind. He relied more on his reputation, resources, and abilities rather than his intelligence. Even then, it was much more of a tool to him than a specialty. But to Grodd, intelligence was all that mattered. "I'm in but I need two hundred henchmen, ten thousand dollars, and all your connections. I also want a team named the Omega squad, consisting of the Thinker, the Shade, the Pied Piper, and the Fiddler."

Professor Zoom liked the way Grodd did business. "It's a done deal." Grodd gave a mischievous smile and left the room. "Well, well, I like how you conducted business with a power-hungry gorilla but I won't be as easy. You see, I am also a criminal mastermind but my schemes differ quite a bit." The speedster laughed and said "Yes, I noticed. I have your file. You created several androids in your bid to destroy the Justice League from the inside. Your scientific genius makes you one of the most dangerous scientists in the universe. But you joined our organization for a reason. What do you want?" T.O. Morrow calmly whispered to him a couple words. Professor Zoom smiled. "That can be arranged."

* * *

**Note - So what is messing with the Flash's signal device? What did T.O. Morrow whisper to Professor Zoom? What is Grodd planning for? Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Note - Review please. Make sure to favorite this story. I'm going to give a bit of a spotlight to less-known characters. Since this is in the DCAU continuity, I've decided to include the previous Flashes but that they have all retired. **

* * *

Why was the signal jammed? Flash ran to the pay phone, ten feet from the door, and quickly found a quarter on the ground. He was going to call the Watchtower Customer Service line. Something was definitely wrong and he was hearing tremors around the area. He suddenly felt a huge wave of force and before he knew what was happening, the entire pay phone exploded and the Flash was thrown back into the air and tumbled on his back. He was severely burned and his costume was ripped in several places. "Agh, help." Flash spit out as he laid there with several broken ribs and a broken ankle. His sternum was cracked and was bleeding everywhere. The debris from the explosion was everywhere and some people called the police. Others saw the young hero and quickly called an ambulance. Wally slowly lost his vision and faintly heard the ambulance coming closer. His vision was very blurry and he started losing consciousness. All he remembered was darkness suddenly coming over him before the pain overtook him.

* * *

"I applaud you, Pied Piper. Your sonic devices are even more admirable than Gorilla City's technology." commended Grodd. Pied Piper paused and said "Yes, my abilities are always underestimated." Grodd smiled "I know exactly what you are capable of so don't even start to worry." Professor Zoom wondered aloud, "So how did your brilliant scheme work?" Grodd cleverly answered, "You're about to find out. Cobalt Blue was the brother of Barry Allen. Barry Allen was the previous Flash and died saving the universe. Cobalt Blue had relentlessly stalked his brother out of envy and hatred but stumbled upon witnessing the accident that made him the Flash. He ended up also witnessing Wally taking upon the mantle of Kid Flash and becoming the apprentice of the Flash. The rest of the story is unimportant to the mission. All that matters was that after Cobalt Blue joined our organization, he revealed to me that he knew the Flash's secret identity." Zoom asked "Why not sooner to the general public?" Grodd said "Cobalt Blue wanted to personally destroy the Flash rather than allow outsiders to do so. However, this organization granted him both goals. Not only would he be a vital role of killing the Flash, but he would also be protected from the Justice League."

The speedster laughed, "Brilliant, satisfaction and protection for him." Grodd thought of something else but then dismissed the thought. "Anyways, when he divulged the Flash's secret identity, I only told my Omega squad. The Thinker used his "Thinking Cap" to control Wally's boss's actions and he was given one of Pied Piper's sonic devices. He placed it in a box and was told to tell Wally West to bring it to S.T.A.R. Labs. Meanwhile, the Pied Piper knew how to manipulate technology with his flute while causing the Flash to call in a transport to the Watchtower. So the Pied Piper did what he did best while waiting for the sonic device to explode. Of course, he was not injured because he was much farther away from the sonic device. Then, the Shade used his abilities to wrap the Flash in shadows and disappear."

The professor exclaimed "That is perfect, where is the Flash now?" Grodd's frowned and said "The Fiddler is watching over him through our security cameras while the Flash is in a secure facility in New Mexico. It is no doubt that the Justice League will eventually find him and rescue him but we must send a message to them. The facility will blow up in three hours and there is a typed message taped to the explosives saying 'Farewell, old chum.'" Professor Zoom said "Amazing job, Grodd. We not only defeated the Flash but we sent a message that if they continue meddling in our affairs, they will be destroyed. An average work day, eh?"

* * *

**Note - I'm upset that this was a short chapter too. How do you like the plot so far? Give me reviews. Who's your favorite Flash villain? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Note - Please take the poll I created. It's on my profile page. I need you to fill it out for me to find out which characters you want to be in the story the most.**

* * *

"Where is the Flash? He was supposed to be in Monitor Duty four hours ago!" yelled Green Lantern. "We're doing our best to find him, but he's nowhere to be found. If something happened to him, we will make the person who did this pay!" replied Wonder Woman." "Easy, Diana. I know where the Flash is. " said Batman as he slowly entered the conference room. Without permission, only the original seven founders could be in here. The Justice League founding members were gathered around to hear Batman's presentation. "I want to know where he is now! We can't afford to lose him…again…" stated Superman.

"I've used certain methods to ensure that I know the location of each founding Justice Leaguer at all times. I only use these methods for security purposes such as this situation so there is no need to worry." "So only the big, bad Batman gets to know how he knows where the Flash is?" questioned Shayera. "Yes, this could be a severe breach of our right of privacy." stated J'onn. Batman grudgingly ignored these comments. He said "Let's get this straight. I'm a part-time member, remember? If I felt like it, I wouldn't even give you the Flash's location. Everyone, got it?" As he looked around, he saw his peers frown and shake their heads but nobody dared to say anything. "Alright, then. The Flash is held in a building at Santa Fe, New Mexico." Shayera yelled,"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Professor Zoom smiled as he reviewed the multiple plans the Thinker had drawn up. The Thinker had made clear that they would need a large amount of villains to assist them. The Thinker had also outlined the most potent threats in the Justice League. He had also listed several possible psychological reactions from the Justice League founders if the Flash died. All of the actions, resulting from those reactions, were brutal so they would need certain contingencies for those reactions. As of that, certain villains made important thefts to help the organization proceed as planned. T.O. Morrow had decided to create an android designed to infiltrate the Justice League. He was in the newly-built laboratory by himself making preparations for the actual work to begin.

* * *

J'onn J'onzz stayed aboard the Watchtower to monitor the events happening around the world as four Justice League founding members flew to where the Flash was being held. However, the Martian noted that Batman was upset over something. He flew to him as the detective was readying himself to leave. "What troubles you, Batman?" Batman answered "Lots of 'things.' When the Flash died in an alternate dimension, their Justice League became lords over their people. Last time, we were closer than ever to losing the Flash. But if the Flash actually dies, nothing will ever be the same. Even if we don't become rulers over the Earth, we will enforce the law differently." J'onn responded by saying "That is a valid point. I will consider if a course of action should be taken." Batman turned around and left for the teleporters. As he looked on the monitor screen, he knew he had to investigate with his civilian guise, John Jones.

* * *

"Yes, I'm putting a hit out on Batman. Our fellow associates in Central City want him dead as soon as possible. It is a $5,000,000 bounty for all persons involved. He's a potential threat that is far more dangerous than the likes of Superman. Yes, I want him dead as soon as possible. Good day to you, too." As he ended the call, he decided to contact a Cadmus representative. Batman needed to be dead in order for the plans to progress.

* * *

**Note - I'm upset that this was a short chapter too. How do you like the plot so far? Give me reviews. Who's your favorite Flash villain?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Note -Go to my profile and then fill the poll out for me so I can adjust the story accordingly. Review please. **

* * *

"Father, we cannot allow them to kill my Beloved." begged Talia. Ra's Al Ghul stated "Our assassins can choose to pursue the bounty if they would like to. It is their choice rather than ours, my daughter. Neither the Society of Shadows nor the League of Assassins are pursing the bounty, as a whole. Fear not, Batman has been my greatest opponent in my lifetime and will certainly survive the onslaught."

* * *

Calculator smiled as tens of assassins had arrived to the meeting. He was surveying the meeting from the security cameras there but he had to admit that he was impressed. No man in Gotham had more influence among the criminal underworld than Black Mask. All the Calculator had done was call in a favor from the boss.

Black knew he was at risk, even with his henchmen surrounding the mercenaries. He calmly walked before the crowd, seeing that the False Facers here would probably die after the meeting. The meeting was about to start so Black Mask began talking with a microphone, in hand. "My fellow assassins, I am Black Mask. Each person in this room has heard of me. I am a very resourceful and capable criminal. I have come, in behalf of my fellow associates, to present a worthwhile bounty. This contract is worth $5,000,000 for the one completing the task. Assassins can team together if they would like to. This contract, as lots of you know, is to kill Batman himself. However, before this competition begins, we need all those who want to join the competition to enlist, whether as a team or as an individual. You have thirty minutes to talk amongst yourselves and decide. When your choice has been made, come over to my faithful lieutenant, Tattoo who will register you on our database.

The major assassins in Gotham City – Bane, Bronze Tiger, David Cain, Deathstroke, KGBeast, Lady Shiva, and Prometheus all headed to register with Tattoo. Then, the major assassins from Star City – Cheshire, Constantine Drakon, Merlyn, and Nix had also decided to register. The only partnership that ensued of these top assassins, were of Deathstroke and Constantine Drakon. Both were the top assassins from their respective cities and worked marvelously together. The last time they partnered up, they defeated the entirety of Team Arrow. Most of the lesser assassins formed teams to take down the Dark Knight. After quite a while, Black Mask finally stated "All organizations, teams, and persons that would like to participate in the bounty are registered. Tattoo has sent these into our database. Well you can leave now."

Calculator watched with excitement as Black Mask and Tattoo walked hurriedly outside of the club as a limousine arrived to pick them up. As most of the assassins left quietly without notice, the False Facers were going to wait out until everyone left. Black Mask had paid quite a lot to rent such a large club and have nobody, outside of those invited, notice the meeting. Unfortunately, all the False Facers who stayed behind didn't survive the night. Calculator enjoyed a great show before the security cameras were destroyed.

* * *

As the four members of the Justice League were close to a certain building at Santa Fe, Superman told the other members of the League, "The facility is lined with lead so I can't find Flash with my X-ray vision. We need to simply bust in there." As he flew to bust a hole in the facility, John shook his head. "What we need is a battle strategy, in case there is something we don't expect." As the other three flew down, Superman had finished slamming his fists into the wall. As they flew in, they saw the Flash was unconscious, with wires around him linked a box-like bomb. There was a small note taped to the bomb that said "Farewell, old chum." The bomb was going to go off in five minutes. "Let me break the wires to free the Flash." said Superman as he reached his hands out. "Wait! No!" John screamed as he pushed Superman back with all his might.

"What's your problem?" John sighed, "Don't you see the wires connecting to his head? If we break the wires, the bomb will go off. We need a bomb disposal expert." "Less than four minutes." warned Wonder Woman. Hawkgirl said, "We have to wake up the Flash. He can vibrate his molecules through the wires and then we'll teleport to the Watchtower." Green Lantern checked the Flash's physical condition with his power ring and reported "He's severely injured. He'll eventually heal but he's in bad shape. I don't think that even if he was awake, he'd be able to stand, much less vibrate out of this."

"I do have an idea though. How about Superman uses his super breath to freeze the bomb itself? Then, I will create a personal forcefield around the Flash while Shayera and Diana break the wires. The bomb will indefinitely shatter the ice but both Shayera and Diana will feel the impact the most. Superman will be the one to transport you two if there are serious injuries." "Are you sure that this will work?" questioned Wonder Woman.

"Nope, but it's the only chance we've got." Superman said. He then blew, with all his might, on the bomb, which was approaching two minutes. The bomb froze in place as Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman both arranged their hands to break all the wires at the same time. As both of them snapped the wires in half, the bomb shattered the ice and all five Justice League members slammed into the wall. Luckily, the Flash felt the least of the impact and both Superman and Green Lantern almost instantaneously recovered. Both Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were knocked unconscious and had a few minor injuries. As Superman carried both women over his shoulder to the skies and Green Lantern lifted the Flash with a construct, both men wondered who had done this.

* * *

**Note - Review! Did you like this chapter? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Note - I'll be honest, my computer reset and the entire chapter was wiped out on Microsoft Word twice. That is one of the reasons it took so long to write this. Another reason was that my birthday was this week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Grodd smiled. "Progress has been made in our plans because of the success we have obtained. The Justice League doesn't have a clue that we exist." Professor Zoom laughed delightfully. "Well, then. Our current phase involves our Gotham associates killing Batman while we recruit non-Flash villains to assist us in eliminating the Justice League. We have already gained plenty of resources." The Thinker said "I've completed my latest project. I've analyzed each member of our organization and I have all the files right here." The Thinker handed the documentations over and said "I have arranged a full-scale raid of Central City that will transpire at any time you would like." "Excellent." remarked the speedster. We will do so soon. However, the recruitment must begin first."

* * *

"Why did this have to happen? We were so close! He could've died if we hadn't saved him!" yelled Superman. J'onn sighed again. "It is alright, Superman. Everything will be okay." The Martian had put up with Superman for the last hour as he sought to find the mysterious facility's owners. "J'onn." The alien turned and found Green Lantern approaching him. "How are the others?" asked J'onn. John frowned. "All of them are still unconscious. Wally is injured pretty badly, even for him, so he's expected to make a full recovery in a month or so. Diana and Shayera will fully recover in a few days. But something's not right, J'onn. Also, why is Superman pacing the grounds like he's a madman?"

J'onn said "I honestly believe Superman had a traumatic experience because he cares quite a bit for the Flash. He can't bear the fact that he nearly failed to save him and has had a psychological breakdown. He'll be fine in a few hours, however. I do realize that something very mysterious is going on. As of right now, the facility that you went into does not exist according to any official documents. There is no sign that it ever existed." John said "What? That's impossible. We were in it for God's sake." The Martian said "I don't know what is going on but us two need to find out."

* * *

Batman was simply doing surveillance over Gotham. He knew he would have to work on the case sooner or later. Suddenly, he felt something move in the wind. It was in unison with the wind so it was difficult to observe but Batman had heard the sound millions of times. He could always hear the difference. Suddenly, a man landed on the building next to Batman in a ninja position. "Lurking in the shadows as usual, Batman?"

Batman did a back flip and threw multiple batarangs at his opponent. The man did several acrobatic maneuvers that evaded each batarang thrown. Batman found that he had nearly the gymnastic fineness of Nightwing. Batman danced with the assassin as they fought in hand-to-hand combat. Batman threw a punch, he easily deflected it and kicked him in the chest hard. Batman landed on his hands and feet. Constantine Drakon sent a flying kick but Batman caught his leg and nearly threw him off the building. He held himself on the tip of the building with his bare fingers. In a matter of seconds, he lifted himself up to discover his target was gone. He pressed his com link and said "He's headed your way now.

* * *

Deathstroke had watched the scuffle and laughed. Constantine Drakon was one of best hand-to-hand combatants in the world. Batman had left so that he could target the assassin like a ninja. Deathstroke's keen eyesight allowed him to find Batman in the night. He started leaping from building to building and nearly sliced Batman in two as he landed at Batman's position. Batman grunted through his teeth. "Deathstroke."

* * *

"Hello, Doctor Psycho. It's a pleasure to see you again." said Grodd. He had travelled all the way to Metropolis to see him. Doctor Psycho had been in an armed transport van heading to prison. He had been charged on all counts of homicide, attempted homicide, and many other crimes against humanity. Luckily, the Eradicator and the Griffin killed each guard without much trouble. Doctor Psycho simply stared into his eyes and said "You went through quite a bit of trouble to reach me." Grodd answered "Yes, I did. How did you tell?"

Doctor Psycho calmly commented "The Eradicator has alternate personalities and is a very unstable villain, if you would even call him that. He hates small-time criminals and kills them but someone must have manipulated his desire to "eradicate" that specific element of the underworld from Central City. He is an insane psychopath that can disintegrate anybody into a puddle of protoplasm with a touch. The Griffin is a formerly humiliated hero who has been disgraced by the Flash and is hoping to defeat him because of his ruined career. I believe that he is working to create a permanent solution to his accelerated aging rather than the current temporary one. He does have superhuman strength, enhanced vision, control of green lightning-like energy, and can not only jump several meters into the air but also cause solid metal to crumble. He is an impractical villain that has a large amount of powers. But let's not get too caught up. Why are you here?"

Grodd laughed. "You are very intelligent I presume. I have an offer for you." Doctor Psycho shrugged his head and said "You are correct but I had hypnotized you in giving all of that information away. You simply never realized it. I also caused those two to be unconscious. I am resourceful even with this device, which removes my powers, around my neck. I am willing to hear this offer though." Grodd frowned and nearly lost temper. He warned angrily. "Don't ever do that to me again or there will be consequences. I invite you to join the Society. It would be an organization of hundreds of supervillains all to defeat the Justice League. As of now, I would be temporarily in charge but you would be one of the six Elite members. Currently, the organization we are working with is a group of Flash villains that would help us in our mission. Are you in or out?" Doctor Psycho chuckled. "I'm definitely in. Bust me out of here and we have a deal." Grodd smiled. "So the recruitment begins."

* * *

**Note - **How did you like the story? I'm so sorry it took so late. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Note - Please review, people. Also please take the poll on my profile! Tell me how do you like this new twist in the story?**

* * *

"Calculator, I have an offer for you, my friend." said Professor Zoom through the phone. "I had a feeling this wasn't a social call. What's this about?" asked Calculator. "Grodd is putting together a Secret Society again. If you join him, he promises that you will be a part of the six Elite members. However, he would need your specific skills for purposes such as spreading the news of this." inquired the Reverse-Flash. Calculator commented "Right on. I'm in. By the way, how'd you get to Doctor Psycho so quick? I mean, none of the participants in the breakout could fly." Professor Zoom evilly laughed. "I'll send you the information through e-mail, of course. There is a reason T.O. Morrow is with us. He has finished a secret project to build teleportation devices for years. He has allowed our organization to use them." Calculator said "Not bad. T.O. Morrow is quite skilled in what he does." The speedster said "Indeed. Our organization's operatives are the most skilled. However, I have decided to give it a name. It will be called Flash Exterminators."

* * *

Batman was tired of battling Deathstroke. This mercenary was wearing him down hard and he wasn't one to give up. It had taken more than ten minutes to finally flip him off the side of the building. He had barely escaped after doing so. Unfortunately, other assassins were coming. He had to get to the Batcave quick. Unfortunately, another assassin was already waiting for a chance to finish him. The world's greatest martial artist, Lady Shiva, was going for the kill against a worn-out, tired Batman. He wouldn't be working on any case, anytime soon.

* * *

"Doctor Sivana, you have hidden yourself quite well. It took hours to track you down, even with my technology." said T.O. Morrow as he entered the hidden research laboratory with Abra Kadabra and the Trickster. "The entire Justice League wants me in prison badly after my last invention. I am already preparing for the encounter, which makes me very busy. So if you have something to say, hurry up and get to the point. I also can see that you have security with you so I won't bother killing you for now." said the evil scientist. T.O. Morrow sighed. "Of course, our scientific endeavors are always on a time limit. Few appreciate what we do but they still use us for our skills regardless. I have an offer for you to join a Secret Society put together by Grodd. It would consist of the world's greatest villains, in order to defeat the newly expanded Justice League. You would be one of the six Elite members, in charge of hundreds of villains. If you join, I already have a list to give you for people whom you need to recruit." Doctor Sivana said "I am definitely joining so hand over the list, already. What is in this for you, my fellow professor?" T.O. Morrow handed over the list and simply commented "I am currently part of an organization designed to eradicate the Flash from existence. Our leader is Professor Zoom, who needs to work with this upcoming Secret Society to defeat the entire Justice League. I believe our organization's Elite members, including myself, will simply be regular members excluding Grodd." Doctor Sivana rolled his eyes and said "You never answered my question." The insane genius laughed. "You don't need to know."

* * *

Professor Zoom had organized a meeting with the Elite members of their organization. "Hello, my friends. Please report on how the recruiting went for the Secret Society." Grodd was the first to respond. "Our newly founded organization will be called the Legion of Doom. Also, I talked with Doctor Psycho and he was willing to join. I checked up with him minutes ago and he has already recruited several Wonder Woman villains. This morning, he personally created a prison break to free several Wonder Woman villains. So far, he has recruited Angle Man, Cheetah, Cyborgirl, Doctor Cyber, and Giganta. Now, enlighten me to how your endeavors went." Professor Zoom said "I was able to recruit the Calculator this morning and he has already recruited several villains since then. The current recruits includes Black Mask, Blockbuster, Clayface, Copperhead, Crime Doctor, Electrocutioner, Firefly, Gentleman Ghost, Hellhound, Key, Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, Penguin, Prometheus, Rag Doll, Riddler, Scarecrow, and Victor Zsasz." Grodd smiled. "Could I see the list? That is a great group of Batman villains. I know that you, T.O. Morrow, only just visited Doctor Sivana and do not have the results of the recruits yet. I also trust that both the Thinker and Captain Cold have already set meetings for recruitment soon. This is a huge project for us and our plans have kept progressing in every step of the way." Professor Zoom said "Yes, I agree. Your plan was excellent, Grodd. Rather than having non-associated allies at our side to assist us, you have planned a villain society designed to defeat the Justice League. Our recruitment is not for simply assisting our organization but instead building an organization. Let us prepare for the Flash Exterminator's next move."

* * *

John Stewart, Vigilante, and Aztek had slowly flown down to where the facility was supposed to be to investigate. Vigilante was carried there by a construct from the former Marine. In the former facility's place was simply debris and rubble. "There is no way that the facility was never here. I saw it with my own eyes." stated John. Aztek said "I'm seeing a small residual trace of multiple minor explosions around this area. There must have been several small bombs exploding so that the building would be abolished. There isn't much trace left but I can still see it." Vigilante shouted "There ain't a buildin' anymore. We betta' find those scum and beat dem' for almost killin' the Flash." Suddenly, Green Lantern was frozen in a block of ice. "An important meeting just ended so I have to deal with you." said smugly Captain Cold as the other Rogues stood behind him.

* * *

**Note - Review please. Also favorite and follow if you can. Do you like the Flash Exterminators? Do you think the Legion of Doom will be successful? Do you think Batman will survive? Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Note - C'mon, peoples. You can review, y'know? I need you now!**

* * *

Aztek quickly blasted at Captain Cold and knocked him unconscious. Heatwave attempted to burn Aztek with his flamethrower but Aztek's magic armor allowed him to survive the initial blast. As he flew into the sky, Weather Wizard had created a lightning storm with his wand. Aztek was knocked straight out of the sky and slammed into the ground. "J'onn, we need backup now." groaned Aztek as he pressed his comlink. "There is literally nobody available, Aztek. I just sent most of our heroes to Batman's location. I will attempt to find reserves. J'onn out." calmly stated the alien. Heatwave had created a small firestorm to kill Aztek. In the midst of flames, the man laid unconscious, burning from the heat.

Meanwhile, Vigilante took out his two handguns and shot at Mirror Master. Unfortunately, it broke into pieces. Two boomerangs knocked the revolvers out of his hand. He turned and saw Captain Boomerang again. In a sudden flash, tens of Mirror Masters held their mirror guns at Vigilante. "Aye, mate. I went through a bit of trouble to leave Task Force X. Fighting you wasn't on purpose, mind you. Now it is, mate." taunted Captain Boomerang. Vigilante took out another two of his six pistols out but an explosive boomerang suddenly hit his chest and he was tossed sideways from the blast, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Thank you for coming here." said Thinker as he entered the apartment in Coast City. He had come alone to meet with Vandal Savage. "No need to thank me. You said you had a good deal for me. I'm always interested." stated the immortal. The Thinker then spoke "My friend, you are one with many ambitions. Thousands of years must have given you time to think. You have overcome obstacles like no other. There has been simply one threat that you are unable to eradicate. Every plot you have created has been defeated only by the sheer efforts of the Justice League. Luckily, you escaped from Princess Audrey's torture chamber after a few years. Today, I offer you an opportunity to defeat the Justice League once and for all. You would be joining a secret society of world's greatest villains determined to destroy the Justice League. Not only that but you would be one of the six Elite members, ruling over hundreds of villains."

"It is interesting that you appeal to my goals rather than my desires. I was willing to listen to you due to your infallible reputation as a genius. However, it seems you have barely anything to offer me right now but much as a future investment. Therefore, I must say yes to this offer. You are very persuasive, second to me. I will be recruiting hundreds of villains so please excuse me. I have work to do." said Vandal Savage. The Thinker smiled and left the apartment as he stated "I'll be checking up on you soon."

* * *

Batman had countered every move Lady Shiva had made because he was pushed to his limits. He had deflected several punches and kicks but dished out several of his own. Batman was doing the best of his capabilities. Lady Shiva was beginning to become frustrated because she was bruised and battered from the fight. "I easily defeated you a few months ago, but you are fighting now as if you were a worthy adversary. What happened?" said Lady Shiva as she threw another punch. With one hand, Batman intercepted it, lunged at her neck, and squeezed as hard as he could. "I wasn't trying last time." whispered the vigilante as she passed out from the choke hold.

Batman let her drop and signaled the Batmobile to be ready. He had stalemated Constantine Drakon, evaded Deathstroke, and taken down Lady Shiva. Suddenly, he heard an explosion. He looked down and found his Batmobile in flames. He suddenly did a back flip as an arrow whisked through where he was just standing. He looked up and saw Merlyn perched up in a corner of another building. He realized that the archer couldn't have done it because explosive arrows would not damage the Batmobile badly enough to destroy it. He did not want to pay a million dollars again to build that machine. He scanned the environment and saw KGBeast with a rocket launcher in hand. He threw one explosive batarang at the archer and another at the Russian as he leaped to Merlyn's position with his grapple line. Merlyn intercepted the batarang with an arrow of his own as KGBeast simply rolled out of the way. Batman suddenly kicked Merlyn back several feet. Merlyn landed hard but flipped himself up and squared up against Gotham's vigilante. Batman was upset because he had to deal with another threat. This night was not going to be over soon. Over two hours had gone by from simply fighting three of the world's greatest assassins. Suddenly he did a back flip as a bullet nearly killed him. He dodged two sais thrown by another killer. Then, a knife nearly popped his eye out but he caught it with two fingers on the blade itself. Batman quickly pressed his comm device and called "I need backup now!" as he leaped to dodge machine gunfire and grappled away from the area. J'onn said "It will be done soon." David Cain, Cheschire, and Nix had all nearly just incapacitated him upon their arrival. Both KGBeast and Merlyn were still targeting him with their respective weaponry. Constantine Drakon was with Deathstroke who had arrived to finish off what they had started. A horde of other assassins had also arrived including Bane, Bronze Tiger, and Prometheus. Batman leaped backwards in a back flip, throwing smoke pellets, batarangs, and grenades while evading bullets, knives, and other projectiles. Suddenly, a large group of heroes appeared in a flash of light. Batman had nearly gone down if he hadn't made a last ditch effort. Some of the assassins stirred seeing Booster Gold, Black Canary, Captain Atom, Dove, Dr. Light, Fire, Hawk, Hourman, Ice, Rocket Red, Vixen, and Vibe. The villains were in a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

**Note - Review please. I'm becoming discouraged if you don't say anything. Follow and favorite too.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Note - I will admit, so far, my favorite character personification is Gorilla Grodd.**

* * *

Grodd laughed evilly. He was in a room with only Professor Zoom, the Thinker, and T.O. Morrow. The people were all Elite members of the Flash Exterminators, including Captain Cold. Since these members were the ones who were assisting Grodd in building a new organization to defeat the Justice League, Grodd had decided, when his idea was enacted upon, to give them information until all six Elite members were recruited. Grodd said "It's perfect for the Legion of Doom as of now. Doctor Sivana brought in Black Adam, Captain Nazi, Doctor Death, Dummy, Ibac, I.Q., King Kull, Matter Master, Mister Atom, Monocle, Professor Ivo, Sabbac, Shadow Thief, and Veronica Cale. Doctor Psycho's team brought in Devastation, Maxwell Lord, and Silver Swan. He reported that Egg Fu refused to join our society. Calculator is currently planning for what we are to do as soon as formal recruitment ends. I will be checking in with Vandal Savage soon. The Rogues should be recruiting our sixth Elite member, Ocean Master, soon. I now invite all three of you with the addition of the Rogues to be in the Legion of Doom. After the six Elite members are recruited, I will no longer be filling you in on these details because it will begin to exist as a separate organization. Currently, the Legion of Doom is not yet an organization itself but rather a future project." stated the evil genius.

Professor Zoom smiled. "Now that it's out of the way, I want to tell you all that I am inducting the Top into the Rogues. He has shown his abilities to be very productive and I will be notifying the Rogues and the villain shortly. Anyways, that team caught three members of the Justice League investigating the facility's disappearance. Aztek, Green Lantern, and Vigilante are now in our prisons." T.O. Morrow said "I've already copied down the designs of the Justice League comm devices. I believe that they can be used in the future if I am able to recreate them correctly. Also I am temporarily suspending my infiltration project due to lack of funding and new priorities." "I have no further reports, as of now. I have calculated that the expenses of assisting the Legion of Doom totals over $5,000,000." analyzed the Thinker. Grodd nearly choked. "That is an outrageous demand. Obviously, the Elite will consider compensation of an appropriate amount. It would do well not to test the patience of the leader. I believe this meeting is over."

* * *

Batman told the Leaguers "Take them down hard." Deathstroke leapt to face Hawk. Hawk charged at Deathstroke but he was prepared and did a frontal flip. As Hawk turned around, Deathstroke sent a flying kick, knocking him off the building. The hero crashed into another building's windows, knocked unconscious. He saw that his chance to kill Batman was gone so he slipped into the shadows.

Dove found himself looking at a strange-looking assassin. "How about we can talk about this over lunch instead of fighting? To you, fighting is simply a method to ease pain by inflicting it upon others inferior to yourself." In response, the assassin attempted a leg sweep but Dove simply did a flip backwards. "I'll give you one more chance. I honestly don't want to hurt you at all." The villain faked an uppercut and delivered three blows to the stomach, with sharp blades attached to his knuckles. Dove stumbled back bleeding, "Know the one who is the greatest killer and shall destroy you. My name is Saiko." He launched himself at Dove with a flying kick. Dove caught the leg and threw him into the building. In the air, Saiko took out a revolver and shot at Dove twice before being knocked out. The first bullet embedded him in the shoulder. The second bullet went into the stomach. The hero fell to the ground, losing a lot of blood.

* * *

Captain Atom flew to where one of the assassins was. "I'm telling you to surrender now or else you're screwed." The assassin quickly took out a strange-looking gun and fired at Captain Atom in seconds. The ray hit him and he suddenly felt powerless. He collapsed on the building but was still conscious. He suddenly heard a voice in his head. "The name's Tommy Monoghan. I'm called the Hitman for a reason. The experience you're having is thanks to my power-dampening revolver. You won't be able to use most of your powers for time period. You are a living containment suit of energy so the blast would physically wound you more than others. Well, you can't die in the normal sense so I'll leave you alone for now." Captain Atom slipped into unconsciousness as the Hitman left with all his weaponry because the target had escaped.

* * *

An assassin was about to shoot a rocket launcher at Booster Gold before being quickly blasted into unconsciousness. "Skeets, I'm trying to be modest but wasn't that a bit too easy?" said Booster Gold as he blasted another assassin into unconsciousness. "Sir, Alpha is a well-respected assassin that has not only claimed hundreds of innocent lives but taken down other assassins including Mad Dog. Ubu is also a master assassin that happens to be Ra al Ghul's personal bodyguard. You should not mock dangerous people like them simply because you've defeated them." commented Skeets. Booster Gold had been knocked to the ground by a leg sweep. He couldn't see who the attacker was but was then punched in the face. He blasted at the direction and knocked out a strange-looking assassin. "Who's that, Skeets?" Skeets replied "That was Camorouge, an accomplished international thief and hired assassin." He blasted one unknowing sniper on one building and then a second one on the other. He saw another one and blasted them, each one slipping into unconsciousness. "Sir, you just took down the team of Expediter, Owens, and Z from the League of Assassins." told Skeets. Booster Gold was about to say "I need to focus here, dude." but a bullet slammed into Skeets first.

* * *

**Note - I will be completing the full-scale battle between the assassins and the heroes in the next two chapters. Review and enjoy, my fellow friends. I'll try making two each week.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Note - Please take the poll on my profile. Review too. **

* * *

Captain Cold was irritated that he played such a minor role. He was the leader of the Rogues, a respected villain, and a fearless combatant. He ran the Rogues far before he accepted the offer to induct them into the organization. He had created and led the most coordinated team of villains to exist. Yet Professor Zoom, in an outrageous move, belittled him by appointing the Top to be initiated into the Rogues without his approval. He realized that the Top was the perfect choice to become a Rogue but he still should have been notified first. His team had just recruited a promising lord of the ocean to become the Legion of Doom's Elite members. How did they achieve such a high goal? The reason was because they were respected for what they could do as a team. He realized that Professor Zoom always utilized the Rogues as tools for his own purposes. He would plan to overthrow his leadership. It would take months but he could start a rebellion amongst the organization. He had a new agenda starting now.

* * *

The first meeting between the Legion of Doom's Elite members was about to take place. "Thank you all for showing up in such short notice, especially Ocean Master." said Grodd. Doctor Sivana commented "It was mandatory rather than a courtesy so there is no need to thank us. The only ones online are Calculator and Ocean Master. Everyone else is physically here." Grodd smiled and said "Moving on, Vandal Savage and his team have done an admirable job recruiting Atomic Skull, Bizarro, Bloodsport, Brick, Count Vertigo, Doctor Light, Doctor Polaris, Evil Star, Gambler, Goldface, Hector Hammond, Hellgrammite, Icicle, Javelin, Kryptonite Man, Livewire, Major Disaster, Major Force, Metallo, Neutron, Parasite, Prankster, Puppeteer, Silver Banshee, Sinestro, Sonar, Sportsmaster, Star Sapphire, Tattooed Man, and Toyman. Splendid work, my friend." "I would like to hear our numbers before making any decisions." commented Vandal Savage. Grodd said "Ocean Master had given me a report before the meeting started. He has recruited Charybdis, Devil Ray, Eel, Fisherman, Human Flying Fish, Marine Marauder, and the Shark. Officially, there are ninety-two members of the society. Of course, this is only the initial response."

Doctor Psycho said "If I may, I suggest that we break out the Cadre from Stryker's Island Penitentiary. They're small-time villains working as a unit that have potential. There are also several other prospects." Calculator said "I agree. Currently, those future recruits in the prison are Amos Fortune, Dr. Destiny, Lady Lunar, Nightfall, Puzzler, Rampage, Queen Bee, Ultra-Humanite, and Volcana." Doctor Sivana asked "How about the Extremists? They're a great team to manipulate and use. Isn't Lex Luthor also there too?" Vandal Savage said "The problem with the Extremists is that those fellows cannot be controlled. Unlike the Cadre, these people have their own twisted agenda. They're unprofess-" Grodd interrupted "In all due respect, you have not seen what they can do. Their methods are unordinary but they finish the job. As repelling as it may seem, they are not amateurs. I believe we should take a vote on this. I vote Yay."

Ocean Master then expressed his opinion. "Agreed. I vote Yay because I've also heard that each member of the team is a powerhouse, in their own right." Calculator argued "Look, I agree that the Extremists would be a useful bunch. I'm just unsure of how they'd fit in. I'll give it the benefit of the doubt and vote Yay." Vandal Savage suddenly said "I've already explained my position. I vote Nay." Doctor Sivana stated "I'm voting Yay. Though they don't have much potential, they have experience." Grodd interrupted and said "That is 4 to 1, Vandal. A majority, already. We're recruiting the Extremists after we bust them all out. I think we can all agree that Lex Luthor should not be in our society until his sanity returns. Am I correct?" Everyone shook their heads because the genius's antics with Braniac had not gone unnoticed. Grodd then said "My picks for busting the villains out are Bizarro, Cyborgirl, Doctor Light, Doctor Polaris, Giganta, Kryptonite Man, Major Force, Mr. Freeze, and the Penguin. Any objections?" Everybody else shook their heads. Doctor Sivana laughed. "The teleporters are ready, personally created by me. I've created hundreds of trigger devices that will open a portal back to our headquarters. T.O. Morrow's design was so outdated. What about that other organization?" Grodd smiled "They will be working with our society. They're very resourceful and not to be underestimated. Calculator, call up all the people I mentioned to alert them of our plans. Then, you'll tap in to Stryker's Island's security cameras to monitor their success. Doctor Sivana, you're going to have them teleported here. Afterwards, you'll teleport them close to Stryker's Island. You'll also be in charge of teleporting them back. Doctor Psycho, brief all of them on the mission, then choose one of them to be in charge. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Hourman knew he was facing some serious killers here. He injected Miraclo via a button on the wrist of his gauntlet. He grunted through his teeth as it worked through his system. He watched as Bane leapt from a building to face him. Bane turned on his wrist device so that the Venom would start pumping. Hourman cracked his neck but Bane followed suit. As they both squared off against each other, Bane threw a punch at his stomach. He then gripped Hourman's face, raised his knee, and threw the man's face into Bane's knee. Hourman stumbled back and threw a punch at Bane's face but he grasped his arm and threw him into another building. Hourman broke through the windows and onto the office floor. His vision was blurry and his entire body ached. He wouldn't last much longer if Bane kept beating him like this. He stood up as he saw Bane leaping through the broken windows. "Now it's my turn." muttered Hourman. He deflected a punch from the villain and kicked him in the stomach. As Bane staggered back, Hourman threw a punch into his face, three punches into the stomach, then an uppercut. Bane, barely conscious, threw a punch at his face, drawing blood. He then clutched his face and smashed the villain's head into a wall. Unconscious, Bane's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Hourman nearly collapsed to the floor himself. Tired and worn out, he felt like he had been fighting for his life. Suddenly, he found himself looking at Black Spider as he was kicked in the face.

Meanwhile, Dr. Light found herself a female assassin named Prudence shooting at her with two automatic revolvers. She instantly phased through the bullets. After phasing through them, she created a shield, then blasted at Prudence twice from behind the shield into unconsciousness. She yelled 'Ittai nani ga!" Suddenly a knife embedded itself into the edge of her shield. She looked around. She couldn't identify the bladethrower. Suddenly an explosive knife nearly took her face off if she hadn't moved behind the shield. She saw a strange-looking assassin and blasted at him. The killer did a back flip, evading the intital blast, and threw several knives at Dr. Light. The hero barely had time to phase through them before she lost concentration and screamed. Her shield construct was gone and she fell to the ground. Her mind felt like it would explode. "They call me Feedback." said several normal-looking men with a gun. All of them looked exactly the same. Brutale also got closer with several different shapes of knives.

Ice was fighting for her life. When she had gone to find a villain, she had found a weird man wearing pink with a lovely motorcycle. She was about to freeze him with her abilities only for a chain whip to entangle her arm, pulling her forward to the man. "What a lovely young lady! I'll enjoy eating your face." said Flamingo. She froze the entire whip, the motorcycle, and Flamingo with it. She then tried to untangle the whip from her arm. She heard a strange noise behind her. As she turned to look, Copperhead suddenly leapt at her, trying to choking her to death. She struggled against his grip because he was a contortionist. As he was about to bite her, she froze him. She then created an icy forcefield quickly. One second later, a rocket exploded, dispersing all the ice. A bullet nearly killed her if she had not sent forward tons of ice to freeze Gunhawk and Gunbunny. She found himself looking at a young man in a suit of armor. As she was about to freeze him, the man blast her all the way across the room. "Deadline." said the man as she struggled to rise.

Vibe suddenly threw a villain named Discord into the wall with his sonic waves. He was suddenly punched in the face. He fell to the ground from a legsweep. Then, someone put their foot on his chest. "Slingshot." answered the villain. He put a gun to his head and was about to shoot Vibe in the head when he blasted him unconscious with the sonic waves. Suddenly, he saw snipers above him. Three of them, he blasted the bullets away but someone else blasted them first. Suddenly a rocket exploded only a few feet away from him, nearly knocking him unconscious. He attempted to stand up but suddenly fell to the ground from a kick from behind him. He looked around. Who the hell was it? Suddenly, he was shot several times in the stomach. It was the KGBeast.

* * *

Aboard the Justice League Watchtower, Superman had recovered from his breakdown. J'onn had given him a counseling session. He had been told this was an one-time event. His stress had built up to a point of desperation years ago. Ever since he became Superman, he bore responsibility of countless lives but he had failed before. He knew total failure was his greatest fear. He had nearly failed thousands of times leading to the breaking point today when he nearly did so again. He knew it was out of his usual confident character but that was simply an image to those around him. He was human enough to have such fears.

"So what's going on right now?" asked Superman. J'onn answered "Aztek, Green Lantern, and Vigilante were investigating the facility's disappearance. Online documents state that it never existed. The team called for backup but we had nobody available. I tried to check in with them but they never replied. I personally believe they have been captured. We are calmly resolving the situation by attempting to track the comlink and go to that location. Unfortunately, the perpetrators were intelligent enough to cause them to go offline. Mr. Terrific is doing the best he can to track them." Superman asked "Why wasn't their backup?" J'onn said "I sent the remaining members to Batman. Based on news reports, tens of Gotham assassins are attempting to kill Batman for unknown reasons. The Justice League is facing off with them but it is difficult due to their superior numbers. Now, several other League members got back a little while ago from that mission to take on the Fire-Trolls and work out something with the Lava Lord. But Aztek, Green Lantern, and Vigilante were not heard from again. Shayera is in the training room by herself. Diana is in the kitchen, chatting with others." Superman suddenly noticed a new alert on the board "Look, Stryker's Island is being broken into. Let's go right now." J'onn spoke through the microphone. "All available Justice Leaguers head to the teleporters now!"

* * *

**Note - Review please. Also state what you want and don't want in the reviews. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Note - This chapter is a bit short. Hopefully, the next chapter will come faster. Review.**

* * *

Captain Boomerang couldn't wait to raid Central City with his fellow colleagues. It was going to happen soon. He was George "Digger" Harkness, capable of tagging the Flash with his boomerangs. He had earned a spot in the Rogues by escaping from the police station with one boomerang. He had an entire arsenal of them, hidden in his costume. He was known for being underestimated, especially by the Flash. After all, he took down Task Force X by himself and escaped from their clutches. Though he had barely done so, it was still a feat to be admired. On the other hand, he didn't get the respect he deserved. He was still mocked and scrutinized by the villain community because he wasn't a metahuman. He was currently with the Rogues, about to break Cicada, Double Down, Fallout, Magenta, and Peek-a-Boo, out of prison to recruit them for the secret society headed by Professor Zoom.

* * *

Iron Heights was a maximum security correctional facility, equipped specifically to deal with metahumans. There were three security checkpoints before you could enter the prison. The first one was a large gate, which could only be opened by the guard at the small window. There would be ten guards there, in total. After entrance, there were two small lighthouse-like buildings with two guards each. They would sound the alarms if something was irregular. Then, the last checkpoint would be a fifteen-foot steel door, with two guards. They would confirm your security clearance and then have one guard, from inside, open the door. From the small window, they would reconfirm the details of the armed transport.

The villains had arrived to the first checkpoint with the guards on duty. Captain Cold coldly said "We want you to show what you've got, Top. You're the newest member of the crew. You're going to take down all of the guards by yourself." Top chuckled. "That's too easy." The guards had noticed the villains and had ordered them to put their hands up in the air. In a sudden motion, the villain threw a top at the guards, exploding into smoke. It blinded all the guards momentarily but the Top spun into a whirlwind, literally throwing the guards into the ground. All of the guards were either unconscious or dead, due to the force of the whirlwind. As the Top slowed down, the Rogues looked satisfied with the results. It had taken him ten seconds to take out all the guards.

Suddenly, a force of wind ripped the gate from its position and it was knocked miles away. Fog quickly covered the skies. Rain began pounding on the ground. Lightning suddenly struck at Iron Heights, causing all electricity to go out. All the Rogues knew it was Weather Wizard's finest abilities with his wand. Alarms suddenly stopped as the villains arrived at the third checkpoint. Captain Boomerang smiled. "Allow me." He threw a boomerang at the steel door. When it hit the door, it began spewing acid. The acid began melting its way through the door. In thirty seconds, there was a ten foot hole in the door. As they entered, Heatwave mumbled "I could have done it faster." Now, they were about to move on to the real challenge.

* * *

The villains were teleported at the entryway of Stryker's Island to bust the prospects out. The Penguin was in charge of the mission. "Cyborgirl, hack into the building's security software and prevent a shutdown. Hopefully, the security cameras won't identify us for a couple minute. Bizarro, Dr. Light, and Mr. Freeze, take care of any person that gets in our way." stated the Penguin. As they kept walking, Cyborgirl said "I'm doing everything I can but this is a tough system to encrypt even for top-tier hackers. The security cameras have recognized us. All I can do is stall the program from lockdown so we need to hurry." Penguin stated "We don't have much time. We've already wasted one minute. Let's hurry up."

In a matter of five minutes, the Cadre, the Extremists, Amos Fortune, Dr. Destiny, Lady Lunar, Nightfall, Puzzler, Rampage, Queen Bee, Rampage, Ultra-Humanite, and Volcana were recruited and broken out of their cells. Bizarro, Dr. Lighting, and Mr. Freeze had taken down tens of security guards but others took their place everytime. Calculator alerted them through the comlink with Penguin. "If you go outside, don't go through the main entryway. The Justice League has just arrived." Penguin responded "That's our only chance to escape. Cyborgirl's barely stopping the security from locking down the prison. As the villains ran back outside, they found themselves looking at Atom Smasher, Hawkgirl, Metamorpho, Obsidian, Stargirl, Starman, Steel, S.T.R.I.P.E., Superman, Wildcat, and Wonder Woman. "Please say you're not going to surrender." said Hawkgirl.

* * *

Black Canary blocked a punch, punched him in the stomach, and then kicked him in the face. As the Mad Dog stood back up, she kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back as she gave him an uppercut. He fell from the building and hit the ground hard. He was not simply unconscious but hopefully still alive. Suddenly, she was kicked in the back. As she stood up, a sword was held at her throat. "Say bye to Lady Vic." said the killer. Black Canary suddenly kicked the assassin in the stomach. Lady Vic nearly sliced her head off but Black Canary fell to the ground first. She rolled to the left to dodge the blade and sprung back up. Lady Vic took out her two revolvers but a sonic scream hit her before she could kill Black Canary. She was slammed into another building, becoming unconscious. Dinah suddenly fell to the ground from a leg sweep. She caught a punch to the head. She then caught the other hand and flipped Thomas Jagger over. As she landed on her knees, she had Thomas Jagger's hands behind his back and slammed his head against the ground.

Suddenly, a bullet slammed into his shoulder because she moved her hand away too soon. He began screaming. Tarantula had a shotgun with her. As she aimed for Black Canary again, she was suddenly thrown back due to the scream Canary gave. She fell into another building and was knocked unconscious. Suddenly, she felt somebody move from a distance. She then saw a rocket coming at her. She ran and leapt into another building in time. Suddenly she was kicked in the stomach, punched in the face, then fell to the ground due to a legsweep. She didn't even see who the attacker was. She used the sonic scream and Wrath was pushed back. He threw a smoke bomb at her and she was blinded, losing her scream. She was suddenly punched in the face, kicked in the back, then choked from behind her. It felt like she was dealing with Batman himself. She elbowed him in the ribs, did a spinning kick, and used her sonic scream to push him away. He suddenly threw a concussion grenade. She was dazed and barely staying on her feet. When she looked around, she knew he had definitely escaped.

She then saw Nix coming at her with two knives. She screamed at Nix and the villain was thrown back but the knives were targeted for her. A knife nearly embedded itself on her shoulder if she hadn't moved a second earlier. She caught the other knife thrown at her face. Nix was knocked unconscious. A normal-looking man named Vial suddenly leapt from another building to confront her and kicked her in the stomach. She punched him in the gut, kicked him in the face, then did a spinning kick to finish him. Suddenly she found Cheshire looking at her. This would be a great night.

* * *

**Note - Thanks for reading,**


End file.
